The present invention relates to a storage container and, more particularly, to a container having an inner reinforcing structure and method and system of assembling the same.
The merchandising industry is a very diverse industry that provides a variety of products to consumers throughout the world. For example, the merchandising industry includes stores that offer products such as food, electronics, and other consumer products. These types of stores oftentimes use a variety of containers to ship and store the products to be sold to the consumers.
Merchandising stores and shipping companies also attempt to efficiently use space within the store and/or the shipping vehicle. Accordingly, at least some known containers attempt to economize space within the store and/or the shipping vehicle by being stackable. However, at least some known containers lack the requisite strength for stacking. Accordingly, these containers do not eliminate or reduce space while in storage and/or while being shipped, and therefore, do not economize the space within the store and/or the shipping vehicle.
In addition, merchants are increasingly demanding recyclable containers to eliminate the need to store containers while not in use. At least some known containers that are made at least partially from paperboard require metal and/or plastic pieces for assembly. Accordingly, these containers require additional time for assembly and are not fully recyclable.